Goodbye's (The saddest word)
by Neo Princess Moon
Summary: Serenity deals with the loss of those who are very close to her. Based on Celiene Dion's song Goodbye's (The Saddest Word). Rated PG because it's kinnda sad.


Hey minna-san! I'm back!!!!!!!!! this fic is kinnda sad. It takes place during the Silver Millennium, and there's no romance!!!! Be proud of me. Anyway it's a pretty quick read. Please R and R!  
  
Usual disclaimers apply, and I don't own Celien Dion's music. This is from her new CD, which I got for my B-day! It was on the 13th of April! Wish me omedetou!  
  
Goodbye's (The Saddest Word)  
  
April 13th 2002  
  
Neo Princess Moon  
  
Four-year-old Princess Serenity sat on her bed sobbing. One day… one day it would happen. It happened to everyone and everything that was mortal. One day it would happen to her okaa-san, one day it would happen to her. It already happened to her otou-san. One day… one day her okaa- san too would die. Mortality. Serenity had just learned of mortality. Despite the long life span her blood gave her and her okaa-san and her obaa- san, one day they would all perish. One day they would all die.  
  
1 Mamma you gave life to me  
  
Turned a baby into a lady  
  
2 And mamma all you had to offer  
  
Was a promise of a life of love  
  
10-year-old Princess Serenity marched solemnly in the funeral. Her ojii- san. Of course he would die when she was little. He wasn't directly of royal blood. He hadn't been granted the long life span that the rest of her family had. Her ojii-san, How could her ojii-san die? Why was fate so cruel? Now all she had was her obaa-san and okaa-san.  
  
Now I know there is no other live like a mother's  
  
Love for her child  
  
I know that love so completely one day must leave  
  
Must say 'good bye'  
  
No. this couldn't be real. Serenity shook her Obaa-san harder. "Obaa- san? okmasu kudasai!" Her obaa-san didn't move. She felt for her obba- san's pules. There was none. Her obaa-san was dead. Fate had taken another one down.  
  
Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear  
  
Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near  
  
Someday you'll say that word and I will cry  
  
It'll break me heart to hear you say goodbye  
  
Serenity sat alone. She only had her okaa-san. Everyone else had said goodbye. She was only 16. She had nobody but her mother left and she already felt very alone.  
  
Mamma you gave love to me  
  
Turned a young one into a woman  
  
And mamma all I ever needed  
  
Was a guarantee of you loving me  
  
"Okaa-san? Why must everyone die at some point?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Because Serenity if nobody died there wouldn't be enough room in the world for new people to come." The queen answered. Serenity began to cry. "Please don't cry Serenity. They say that people are often relieved to die."  
  
"Will you be relieved to leave me behind?" Serenity asked through her sniffles.  
  
"No of course not Serenity. I love you more than anyone else in the universe. Everything has its time. Mine will come just as yours will."  
  
'Cause I know there is no other love like a mother's  
  
Love for her child,  
  
And it hurts so that something so strong  
  
Someday'll be gone  
  
Must say goodbye  
  
But the love you give will always live  
  
You'll always be there every time I fall  
  
You take my weakness and you make me strong  
  
And I will always love you till forever  
  
Serenity ran to her Okaa-san's chambers. The palace was under attack by a very powerful mage named Beryl. Serenity wanted to make sure that her okaa- san was safe.  
  
And when you need me  
  
I'll be there for you always  
  
I'll be there your whole life through  
  
I'll be there through the lonely days  
  
I'll be there throughout the lonely days  
  
I'll be there this I promise you mamma  
  
Serenity entered her mother's chambers in time to see her mother fall dead at the hands of Beryl. Serenity screamed and saw a brilliant flash of black light then complete blackness. She felt something was it relief? Was she dead? She couldn't be dead!!! Here and her mother had never had a chance to say goodbye.  
  
I'll be your beacon through the darkest night  
  
I'll be the wings that guide you broken flight  
  
I'll be you shelter through the raging storm  
  
And I will love you till forever comes  
  
Sailor Saturn looked down and the corpses of the okaa-san and her mesumu. She didn't have enough strength to reincarnate everyone, and queen serenity had already had a long life. She wouldn't be reincarnated. As sad as it was Princess and queen would have to say goodbye.  
  
Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear  
  
Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near  
  
Someday you'll say that word and I will cry  
  
It'll break me heart to hear you say goodbye  
  
"Goodbye Serenity. Goodbye." Queen Serenity whispered in her sleep of death. It was the saddest sound Serenity had ever heard, though she knew somehow that they would meet again.  
  
Till we meet again the goodbye 


End file.
